Quand L'amour Traverse Les siècles
by Terres De Brume
Summary: La toute première Fanfiction que j'ai écrite Version originale et Version remaniée. C'est un petit One shot, mais je suis incapable de le résumer. Rewiews please!
1. Version récente

Quand l'amour traverse les siècles. One shot

Note de l'auteur Ceci est une fic que j'ai écrite il y a un certain temps. Avec le recul, je ne la trouve pas extra, et c'est pourquoi je l'ai retouchée un peu. La version originale est Derrière. Franchement, je trouve celle-ci beaucoup mieux!

Quand je l'ai écrite, je n'y connaissais presque rien à Yu-Gi-Oh, et entre les nouveaux ennemis et les nouveaux monstres… Je ne m'y connais pas mieux aujourd'hui, si ce n'est moins.

L'action se passe après un épisode de je ne sais plus quelle saison. Ils sont tous dans un monde virtuel alternatif, et Yugi est en train de regarder Téa se battre contre un membre de la Kaiba Corp incarné en Pingouin, sans pouvoir intervenir. Ca c'est le début.

Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être cohérente avec l'anime, simplement je m'ennuyait en perm quand j'ai écris ça, et ça me changeait les idées.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je demande aux Fans de ne pas m'écorcher vive, s'il vous plaît!

Bises.

Quand l'amour traverse les siècles.

_Téa était sauvée. Elle avait vaincu le pingouin. Cela n'avait pas été facile, et pendant un certain temps, Yugi avait craint qu'elle ne finisse par perdre son âme, condamnée à céder son corps au Pingouin…_

_Mais, heureusement, que ce soit grâce aux cartes, au destin ou à une volonté supérieure, ou plus simplement grâce à ses progrès, elle avait finit par vaincre. Elle était sortie du duel trempée, frigorifiée, fatiguée, mais avec son âme, et c'était ce qui comptait._

_Sur les conseils avisés du pharaon qui partageait son corps, Yugi déposa sa veste sur les épaules de son amie, afin qu'elle n'ai pas plus froid encore. Elle lui accorda un regard reconnaissant, et se leva. Après s'être réchauffée, elle se déclara prête à partir, et les trois amis se mirent marche. Yugi et Téa en tête, Yami, "traînant derrière"._

_Bien entendu, il n'était pas derrière à proprement parler, puisque son esprit résidait dans le corps de Yugi. Mais il s'était en quelque sorte "déconnecté" de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il flottait dans un genre de néant, "traversant" par moment un quelconque bloc de glace sans s'en rendre compte. Personne ne pouvait le voir. Et pour cause: il n'était qu'un esprit. Un vague souvenir du passé que s'incrustait dans le présent. Dans l'état où il se trouvait, seul les esprits des morts auraient pu le voir…_

_Mais Yami s'en moquait éperdument. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé à la fin du duel. Après avoir vaincu le pingouin, Téa avait eu un étourdissement. Elle s'était évanouie, et Yugi n'avait eu que le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre._

_Puis, Téa s'était réveillée, elle avait serré Yugi dans ses bras et Yami en était bouleversé. Il avait senti le rouge monter aux joues de Yugi, le contact des bras de Téa sur les siens. Et cela avait réveillé des souvenirs._

_De manière invisible pour les deux jeunes duellistes, le décor commençait imperceptiblement à changer autour du pharaon, signe d'un flash back imminent. C'était les seuls moments ou Yami pouvait avoir un peu de consistance sans devoir prendre le dessus sur Yugi. Et puis, cela lui faisait du bien de revoir les endroits ou il avait vécu de temps en temps…_

_Enfin, le décor cessa de trembloter, laissant libre cours aux souvenirs du pharaon, qui désormais était doté de consistance. Au moins de son point de vue…_

_**#FLASH BACK#**_

_Yami était dans les jardins de son palais, sur une barque qui flottait au gré du courant du canal, alimenté par le Nil. Il ne portait qu'un pagne de lin blanc, et était seul aux commandes, accompagné uniquement d'une jeune servante. Autour d'eux, des papyrus hauts comme des hommes les masquaient aux regards indiscrets, protégeant une intimité bien trop rare à leurs yeux._

_La jeune femme était vêtue d'une robe légère en lin blanc, et jouait un peu de harpe. Yami bloqua la barre et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'empêchant de continuer à jouer. Elle ne protesta pas, et s'abandonna à cette étreinte si précieuse, car rare. Laissant sa tête reposer sur le torse du pharaon, elle soupira. La vie était si compliquée… enlaçant la taille de son pharaon, elle logea sa tête au creux de son cou, laissant le silence les relaxer._

_Mais elle n'était pas tranquille. Son regard était voilé par l'inquiétude, et Yami se doutait de ce qui pouvait en être la cause._

"Ca ne va pas?_ Demanda-t-il doucement._

-J'ai peur, pharaon.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Yami, Saphir…

-J'ai peur,_ poursuivit-t-elle, _de me réveiller un matin, et de découvrir que tout est finit… que quelqu'un découvre ce qui se passe, et qu'on nous sépare…

-Jamais! _S'enflamma le pharaon,_ Jamais je ne laisserais qui que ce soit nous séparer! Si quelqu'un ose te toucher, il passera au fil de mon épée!"

_Moyennement rassurée, la jeune servante ferma les yeux et s'endormit, laissant son pharaon se démener pour déloger la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge…_

_**#FIN FLASH BACK #**_

"Yami, tu m'écoute ? _Demanda Yugi soucieux._

-Non pas vraiment… _Avoua l'intéresser._ Tu disais ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien."

_Yugi savait que c'était faux... à force de partager son corps avec le pharaon, il avait appris à savoir lorsque ce dernier lui mentait… mais il savait aussi lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être "seul". Bien entendu, on ne pouvait pas parler de solitude au sens premier, mais simplement d'une absence de dialogue._

_Parfois, Yugi se surprenait à regretter le temps ou Yami n'était pas encore "en lui". Il l'appréciait beaucoup, certes, mais il était parfois troublant de ne pas pouvoir être seul une seule seconde…_

_Yugi se tus, et le voyage se poursuivit en silence pendant un temps. Soudain, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans un passage souterrain, une voix gutturale retentit._

"Te voilà, je t'attendais pharaon…

-Qui parle ?_ Interrogea Yugi._

-Avance dans le tunnel, _reprit la voix._ Je détient une chose qui t'est chère…Avance pour la voir… Elle t'attend…"

_Ne comprenant pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir, Yugi et Téa accélérèrent le pas. Yami courait lui aussi, même si cela ne changeait pas grand chose. Il était pris d'un mauvais pressentiment._

_Les trois amis arrivèrent dans une grotte faite de quartz, de calcaire et de cristal… Téa et Yugi s'arrêtèrent, s'extasiant malgré eux sur la beauté de la salle. Elle était vraiment sublime, brillant de mille feux, provoquant comme des cascades de lumière…_

"Regarde au fond, _intervint la voix,_ tu vas aimer…"

_Yugi, Yami et Téa tournèrent simultanément la tête vers le fond de la grotte, et Yami sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge, avec, semblait-il, la ferme intention de sortir de son corps par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables…_

"SAPHIR !"

_Sans s'en rendre compte, Yami avait pris possession du corps de Yugi et il tambourinait avec force sur la paroi de verre. Derrière, une jeune fille gisait sur le flanc, inconsciente. Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Ses cheveux, étalés en une auréole brillante aux reflets mordorés étaient d'un noir profond, une fine robe de lin bleu soulignait les courbes de son corps et quelques fin bracelets d'ivoire cliquetaient à ses poignets, enfin, une bande de cuir surmontée d'un saphir ceignait son front. Yami continuait de tambouriner sur la paroi en criant. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il semblait réellement bouleversé. Quand sa main rencontra un éclat de verre saillant et se mit à saigner, il ne parut même pas le remarquer._

_Yugi commençait à s'inquiéter. Il sentit la douleur fulgurante de la coupure._

"Calme toi pharaon, et regarde moi…"

_Dans un nuage noir, un homme masqué apparut. Enveloppé d'une ample cape noire, on ne pouvait rien deviner de lui. Yami se retourna, le visage baigner de larmes haineuses._

"SI VOUS AVEZ TOUCHER A UN SEUL DE SES CHEVEUX…_ menaça le pharaon._

-Du calme…_ rétorqua l'homme en levant les mains. _Je te propose un marché… Nous allons nous battre en duel… Si tu gagnes, je meurs… Si JE gagne, ELLE meurt… et tu devras me donner ton puzzle du millénium…

-Tu veux disputer un duel de cartes?

-Bien sur que non! Je veux un vrai duel, comme tu savais si bien les organiser… Je fournit les poignards…"

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Deux poignards apparurent à la ceinture de l'homme masqué, dont la tenue avait changé, pou un pagne noir. Son torse était tatoué d'un symbole que Yugi reconnu comme celui de Seth, et ses bras ceints pas des bracelets noirs. Il ne le sentait pas ce combat… aussi en avertit-il Yami._

Yami, je ne suis pas sûr que…

_Mais Yami n'écoutait pas. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête: punir cet homme qui avait osé la toucher._

"Pour chaque coup que tu lui as donné, je fais le serment de t'en rendre le double…"

_Téa tressaillit… il y avait dans la voix de Yami quelque chose de profondément haineux, presque animal, qui l'effrayait et la faisait frémir._

_**--POV Yugi--**_

_Je vois cet homme se jeter sur moi, une lueur meurtrière presque heureuse dans les yeux. J'ai peur… mais je sens que pharaon reste calme, et il se lance sur le côté pour éviter un poignard qui frôle de peu mon oreille. Yami fait tourner les siens dans mes mains, avec une habileté qui n'est pas la mienne. Je sens mon corps réagir à sa volonté et, détail plus effrayant, à son exaltation._

_Oui. Pharaon est heureux de ce duel… il sais ce qu'il fait, et c'est sans mal qu'il esquive la deuxième attaque. Nous tournons lentement de manière latérale, et je sens Yami qui l'observe, faisant attention à des détails que je suis incapable de voir._

_De nouveau, l'homme se jette sur nous, et je sens que c'était le signal qu'attendait Yami. Il lance mon corps en avant, et d'un geste sur, envoie un violent direct du droit à l'inconnu, faisant valser son masque. Nous faisons demi-tour._

_Ou je. Ou il. Je ne sais pas. Tant que Yami accomplit des gestes que je serais capable de reproduire, je dis nous. Mais après? Comment réagir face au spectacle de son corps obéissant aux ordres d'un autre? Je sens un frisson tomber le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Oui. Décidément, pour le moment, c'est lui qui vit, pas moi. C'est MON corps, mais c'est à lui qu'il obéit._

_Devant, l'inconnu se relève en grognant, et un nom envahit mon esprit: Duskil. Quel est ce nom? D'où vient-il? Et pourquoi cette contraction de la mâchoire tout à coup?_

_Mes questions ne trouvent pas de réponse, et je sens ma main droite se crisper pour Yami, tandis qu'un violent désir de meurtre l'envahit. Mais pas un meurtre imaginaire, non… un vrai meurtre, avec du sang…_

_Il jette mon corps dans la bataille, poignard en avant, mais l'autre l'arrête. Je le sens surpris. Avec tout ça, il a dû oublier qu'il était dans le corps d'un ado… je l'entends hurler un mot qui commence par M et qui finit par ERDE._

_Mais il se ressaisit si vite que je n'ai pas le temps de m'en rendre compte, et avant que j'ai pu émettre la moindre objection, il passe derrière cet homme, ce "Duskil" et lui plante son poignard dans la gorge. Il s'effondre._

_J'ai envie de vomir. Ca ne ressemble pas au que ce soit que je connais. Il n'a aucun remords. Pas le moindre sentiment. Téa a peur aussi, car elle s'écarte lorsque Yami nous fait passer devant elle._

_La paroi de verre a volé en éclat, et la femme évanouie est maintenant assise, les yeux ouverts, légèrement sonnée. Yami lance le poignard un peu plus loin, et la prends dans ses bras._

_Lorsqu'elle sourit, les émotions de que ce soit sont si fortes que je suis incapable de ne pas les ressentir en même temps que lui._

_Il.. non, nous avons envie de la garder longtemps comme ça, contre nous. Une drôle de chaleur m'envahit le bas ventre, et je rougis violement, tout comme pharaon. Elle sourit et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est doux, c'est sucré, mais ça ne m'est pas destiné…_

_Yami intensifie l'échange, poussant la rencontre avec la langue de cette femme. Je veux protester. C'est MA langue! A moi! Il n'a pas le droit de me faire embrasser une inconnue! J'essaie de le lui faire comprendre, mais c'est peine perdue._

_Il intensifie encore l'échange, et laisse glisser MA main jusqu'à ses reins. Je sens les mains de l'inconnue qui caressent mon torse, et le désir de que ce soit de répondre à cette caresse. Mais il la repousse doucement, mettant fin à leu étreinte._

_Elle nous regarde, attristée, et Je sens des mots se presser au bord de mes lèvres._

"Je ne peux pas, _explique pharaon._ Ce n'est pas mon corps. C'est celui d'un jeune garçon… Je t'aime, Saphir, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de lui faire découvrir ce genre de choses…"

_Elle acquiesce, et je me doute qu'elle est soulagée. Je profites de "l'absence" de Yami pour reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et me présenter. Elle ne semble pas surprise, et nous reprenons rapidement la route._

Yami,_ je commence, _il faut mettre les choses au clair tout de suite…

-Je t'écoute.

-N'embrasse plus JAMAIS personne sans mon consentement, d'accord?

-Promis.

_Je souris, confiant, tout en me disant qu'après tout, il faudra bien que je m'y fasse… ce sont les aléas du partage de corps…_

_**-OWARI-**_

YATAAAAAAAAAAAA! J'ai ENFIN remanié cette fic! Un an que je l'ai écrite, et ça fait bientôt si mois que je me dis qu'il faudrait que je la publie… Sur cette nouvelle version, j'ai voulu plus mettre l'accent sur la difficulté de partager le même corps. Et puis j'ai changé le duel de carte contre un duel au poignards, je trouvais que c'était mieux pour crée une différence avec le Yami habituel…

Walaaaaaaaaaaa! Rewiews please!


	2. Version Originale

Quand l'amour traverse les siècles, Version originale.

Téa était sauvée. Elle avait vaincu le pingouin. Après l'avoir réchauffée, les trois amis se mirent marche. Yugi et Téa en tête, Yami, traînant derrière. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé à la fin du duel. Quand Téa s'était réveillée, elle avait serré Yugi dans ses bras et Yami en était bouleversé. Il avait senti le rouge monter aux joues de Yugi, le contact des bras de Téa sur les siens. Et cela avait réveillé des souvenirs. Yami senti son esprit revenir en arrière.

#Flash Back#

Saphir : Pharaon, jurez-moi que vous ête sincère, jurez-le…sur votre puzzle… 

Yami : Je le jure Saphir… Sur tout ce que vous voudrez…sur ma vie, celle de mes parents et n'importe quelle autre personne…

Saphir sourit légèrement et se blottit dans les bras du pharaon. Elle s'endormit rapidement, bercée par la douce brise du soir…

#Fin du Flash Back#

Yugi : Yami, tu m'écoute ?

Yami : Non pas vraiment. Tu disais ?

Téa : Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yami : Rien.

N'osant pas trop le questionner, Téa et Yugi se turent. Le voyage se poursuivit sans encombre pendant un temps. Soudain, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans un passage souterrain, une voix gutturale retentit.

Voix : Te voilà, je t'attendais…

Yugi : Qui parle ?

Voix : Avance dans le tunnel… Je détient une chose qui t'est chère…Avance pour la voir… Elle t'attend…

Ne comprenant pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir, Yugi et Téa accélérèrent le pas. Yami courait lui aussi, même si cela ne changeait pas grand chose. Il était pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Les trois amis arrivèrent dans une grotte faite de quartz, de calcaire et de cristal… Les jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent, s'extasiant malgré eux sur la beauté de la salle.

Voix : Regarde au fond…Tu vas aimer…

Yugi, Yami et Téa tournèrent simultanément la tête vers le fond de la grotte.

Yami : SAPHIR !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Yami avait pris possession du corps de Yugi et il tambourinait avec force sur la paroi de verre. Derrière, une jeune fille gisait sur le flanc, inconsciente. Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Ses cheveux, étalés en une auréole brillante aux reflets mordorés étaient d'un noir profond, une fine robe de lin bleu soulignait les courbes de son corps et quelques fin bracelets d'ivoire cliquetaient à ses poignets, enfin, une bande de cuir surmontée d'un saphir ceignait son front. Yami continuait de tambouriner sur la paroi en criant. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il semblait réellement bouleversé. Quand sa main rencontra un éclat de verre saillant et se mit à saigner, il ne parut même pas le remarquer.

Yugi commençait à s'inquiéter. Il sentit la douleur fulgurante de la coupure.

Voix : Calme toi pharaon, et regarde moi…

Dans un nuage noir, un homme masqué apparut. Envellopé d'une ample cape noire, on ne pouvait rien deviner de lui. Yami se retourna, le visage baigner de larmes haineuse.

Yami : SI VOUS AVEZ TOUCHER A UN SEUL DE SES CHEVEUX…

Homme : Du calme… Je te propose un marché… Nous allons nous battre en duel… Si tu gagne, je meurs… Si JE gagnes, ELLE meurs… et tu devras me donner ton puzzle du millénium…

Yugi : Je ne suis pas sur que..

Yami : J'accepte le défi…

Téa tressaillit… Yami n'avait pas réfléchit une seule seconde…Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes…

Homme : A toi l'honneur…

Et le duel commença. Il dura longtemps mais finalement, grâce au magicien des ténèbres, Yami finit par vaincre l'homme. Dans une explosion lumineuse, celui-ci se désintégra, en même temps que la cage de verre. Yami courut vers la jeune fille et la pris dans ses bras.

Yami : Saphir… Réveille toi, je t'en prie…Réveille toi…

Saphir : Pharaon…

Yami : Non, Yami… Appelle moi Yami…

Saphir : Je t'aime…

Yami : Moi aussi…

Saphir : Encore ? Depuis tout ce temps ?

Yami : Oui..

Saphir sourit et s'endormi, épuisée. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front et la pris dans ses bras. Ensuite, les quatre jeunes gens Quittèrent la caverne.

Injures, Mots doux, menaces de morts… Voir le topic correspondant


End file.
